


Слушаю и повинуюсь

by CallMe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Делать было нечего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушаю и повинуюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Wish Is My Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954846) by [nitschieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh). 



> Команда Izuki x Takao на mini OTP Wars Xtreme.

Когда Изуки добрался до Такао для еженедельных «птичьих игр», как сам их окрестил, на улице уже лило как из ведра. Он слегка запыхался, пока бежал от остановки в попытке обогнать дождь, но по пути погода разгулялась не на шутку, и на дверной звонок Изуки жал уже мокрый насквозь: с волос текло, в кроссовках собрались маленькие озерца. А тренировки такими темпами даже не предвиделось.  
Несколько месяцев прошло с памятной игры на уличной площадке, когда стало понятно, что их способности, пусть и очень близкие по сути, использовать можно совершенно по-разному, и прежде чем Такао ушел к Мияджи, — отнести пса, найденного ребятами, — он попросил у Изуки номер телефона, чтобы как-нибудь встретиться и снова поиграть.  
Изуки уже почти забыл об этом, но в один прекрасный день вдруг получил от Такао сообщение с просьбой о встрече. Изуки по привычке оделся как для тренировки. И даже не удивился, увидев в таком же виде Такао, когда зашел за ним через полчаса. В тот раз они заигрались до заката.  
Так и повелось. Они встречались каждую неделю, в выходные. Иногда после тренировок ходили в кафе или по магазинам. А иногда кто-то из родителей приглашал приятеля сына остаться на ужин, что частенько перерастало в гостевую ночевку. Можно смело сказать, что они отлично сыгрались и в мгновение ока стали, если не лучшими, то очень хорошими друзьями.  
Такао, как всегда, встретил его в легких спортивных штанах и футболке. Вообще-то Изуки опять оделся похоже, вот только его обычно свободные вещи неприятно облепили все тело, так что казалось, будто сухого места на нем и вовсе не осталось. Такао шире распахнул дверь и не удержался от короткого смешка:  
— Шун-чан! Привет. Отлично выглядишь.  
Изуки прошел в дом, стараясь изобразить негодование, но уже в следующую секунду губы растянула предательская улыбка:  
— Не могу одобрить такую сырую шутку.  
Такао весело рассмеялся и жестом попросил Изуки подождать, пока сам сбегает за полотенцем, а потом подошел, накинул его Изуки на голову и принялся вытирать с широкой улыбкой, лохматя волосы.  
— Зато я твой сухой юмор очень одобряю.  
Изуки с усмешкой легонько сжал его запястья, пытаясь не мешать:  
— Ты это всю дорогу до ванной и обратно придумывал?  
Такао сморщил нос и рассмеялся:  
— Да.  
После чего с удвоенным рвением принялся растрепывать ему волосы, и Изуки еле сдержался от того, чтобы его не поцеловать. Он сглотнул и попробовал успокоить разошедшееся сердце.  
Изуки совсем недавно понял, что его чувства к Такао отличаются от обычной дружбы. Прошлая неделя и так оказалась напряженной — порой буквально — но сегодняшний день обещал стать настоящей пыткой. Пока семья Такао отдыхала за городом, они вдвоем оказались заперты в четырех стенах из-за непогоды, а еще Изуки собирался остаться ночевать. С другой стороны, можно было провести время и хуже.  
Изуки вдруг громко чихнул и тут же почувствовал, насколько остыло, несмотря на лето, его мокрое тело. Такао медленно отпустил полотенце — так медленно, что на секунду Изуки почти начал надеяться — но затем еще раз улыбнулся и отвернулся.  
— Я достану тебе что-нибудь сухое. Можешь пока все снимать.  
И ушел, оставив Изуки одного раздеваться в прихожей чужого дома. Изуки нерешительно принялся стягивать с себя прилипшую ткань, вытираясь полотенцем, а потом начал хихикать, все громче и громче. Такао наконец вернулся с вещами, замер, глядя, как покатывается Изуки, и захохотал следом.  
— Ты в порядке? Над чем мы смеемся?  
Изуки радостно кивнул и ткнул в «мурашки» на своей руке:  
— Такао, гляди! Орлиная кожа!  
И рассмеялся еще громче, запустив очередную волну веселья. Наконец Такао отсмеялся и легонько швырнул ему в лицо комом одежды:  
— Дурень!  
Изуки подобрал упавшие вещи, все еще похихикивая:  
— Но ты все равно меня любишь.  
Он шутил, конечно же, но почему-то Такао не смеялся. Изуки настороженно поднял голову и повернулся к Такао, на лице которого застыло непонятное, почти медитативное выражение. Но мгновение спустя Такао фыркнул, словно ничего не случилось, и так же шутливо ответил:  
— Как же иначе. А теперь одевайся, или ты собираешься весь день в одних трусах щеголять?  
Изуки был почти уверен, что щеки у него полыхнули отнюдь не образно.  
— Вообще-то они тоже промокли, так что...  
Он замялся, надеясь, что до Такао само дойдет и не придется еще и вслух повторять. Судя по округлившимся глазам Такао, он все понял правильно.  
— Надень сменку на завтра, ты же принес?  
Изуки выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул, избегая глядеть на Такао:  
— Вся сумка промокла. Честно говоря, я бы крайне оценил возможность где-нибудь все это развесить.  
В этот раз сглотнул уже Такао.  
— Можно в ванной. Развешивай пока, а я схожу за бельем.  
И вновь исчез в спальне. Изуки прошлепал босыми ногами в указанном направлении, крепко прижимая к груди вещи.  
Он как раз заканчивал с сортировкой, только пара носков осталась, когда Такао вдруг просунул голову в дверной проем и широко усмехнулся. Изуки вскинул брови:  
— Чего?  
Такао переступил на месте, пряча руки за спиной, и улыбнулся еще шире:  
— Пришлось покопаться, я хотел их тебе на день рождения подарить и спрятал подальше…  
Он замолчал и все-таки достал то, что прятал за спиной. Боксеры. Обтягивающие боксеры. Синие с белыми звездочками на одной половине, красные с полосками на другой. И с силуэтом орла на всю задницу. Изуки медленно перевел взгляд с орла на Такао, застывшего в ожидании. И со смешком протянул руку.  
— Вот балбес. Но спасибо.  
Такао хихикнул и почти обольстительно протянул:  
— Но ты же все равно меня любишь.  
Улыбка Изуки смягчилась, и прежде чем понял, что делает, он тихонько отозвался:  
— Как же иначе.  
И с огромными глазами и полыхающими щеками вытолкал Такао из ванной:  
— Дай мне переодеться уже, пока я простуду не схватил.  
Захлопнув дверь практически перед носом Такао, Изуки сделал глубокий вдох и вновь перевел взгляд на боксеры в своей руке. Неплохой вариант. Наверное, даже хорошо, что не придется носить одни из тех, что принадлежали Такао.  
Изуки расплылся в широкой улыбке, натянул принесенные вещи и глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь окутавшим его теплым запахом. После чего быстро закончил развешивать свою мокрую одежду, включая белье, и присоединился к Такао в гостиной. Такао сидел спиной к нему на диване и держал у уха телефон, но стоило Изуки появиться, махнул ему, подзывая к себе, — Изуки в очередной раз проклял слепые пятна собственного «орлиного взора», — и зашептал, прикрыв микрофон рукой:  
— Эй, Шун-чан, тебе какую пиццу?  
Изуки упал рядом, пробежался по рекламке на столе и засветился:  
— Номер 117!  
Такао сверился со списком, расхохотался в голос, но тут же извинился в трубку:  
— Нет, простите. Да, все в порядке, еще плюс пицца Американа, пожалуйста. Да, спасибо.  
Такао закончил разговор и со смешком легко толкнул Изуки плечом.  
— Что заказал? — буднично поинтересовался Изуки, утихомиривая мгновенно заколотившееся сердце. Такао привалился еще ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Много мяса.  
Изуки хмыкнул и откинулся назад, уронив голову на спинку дивана. Так они и сидели, почти мурлыкая, пока Изуки не скользнул взглядом по часам на стене.  
— Погоди, сейчас же только четыре часа. Почему мы заказываем пиццу?  
Такао тихонько рассмеялся, Изуки чувствовал, как подрагивает его плечо.  
— Расслабься, я попросил, чтобы к семи привезли. Теперь можно об этом не волноваться и с голоду тоже не помрем. А чтобы убить время… — Такао тоскливо глянул в окно и поднялся. Плечу моментально стало холодно. — Мы добьем все уровни в Марио!  
Быстро подключив приставку, Такао протянул Изуки джойстик и снова сел рядом, только чуть дальше. Но когда он по-турецки скрестил ноги, его колено опустилось на бедро Изуки, да там и замерло.  
С прошлого раза им осталась всего пара уровней, так что до финальных титров они добрались за час.  
— И что теперь? — Изуки опустил джойстик. Так его рука легла на колено Такао. Никто не отодвинулся.  
Подобные вещи уже стали привычны для них. Иногда по ночам Такао даже залезал на футон Изуки: вроде бы ему так лучше засыпалось. Вспоминая все эти моменты, Изуки удивлялся тому, что не влюбился раньше. Обычно подобная близость оказывала на него успокаивающее и умиротворяющее воздействие, она не казалась чем-то необычным, — Такао практически со всеми так раскрепощенно себя вел, — но сегодня терпение и выдержка Изуки подвергались тяжелому испытанию. Он не понимал в чем дело: то ли слишком много думал о Такао, и его воображение разыгралось, то ли Такао действительно сегодня держался чуть ближе обычного.  
Наконец Такао ответил.  
— Начнем с начала, естественно! — и прежде чем Изуки успел возмутиться, продолжил со своей фирменной ухмылкой: — Но с одним условием.  
И без дальнейших объяснений завозился, устраиваясь: задрал ноги на спинку, лег поперек дивана, свесив голову с края, и повернулся к Изуки.  
— Ну и чего ждем? Давай! — разулыбался Такао, блестя глазами.  
Изуки хмыкнул и постарался повторить позу, пока Такао разбирался с меню.  
Им потребовалось четыре попытки, только чтобы добраться до начальной точки сохранения, и еще семь на прохождение первого уровня. Понемногу начало казаться, что у них получается. Но после еще двадцати минут мучений пришлось признать свое поражение. Да и мозгам не мешало отдохнуть. Хотя Такао все равно отказывался униматься. Пока он бегал за напитками, на Изуки легла задача выбрать следующую игру, которую они опять должны были пройти, вися вниз головой. Когда Такао вернулся, каким-то чудом балансируя двумя полными стаканами и тремя разными бутылками, Изуки победно вскинул выбранный диск и встал, чтобы ему помочь. Такао довольно улыбнулся.  
— Спорт? Отлично!  
Залив в себя по два стакана сока, они вновь развалились на диване.  
— Так, — сказал Такао, — во что конкретно играем?  
Оба повернули тяжелые головы и посмотрели друг на друга.  
— Теннис?  
Такао расцвел.  
— Очередной прекрасный выбор. А затем бокс!  
— Если успеем до того, как нам отбоксуют коробки с пиццей.  
Пару минут спустя Такао наконец разобрался с настройками, и игра началась. Первый сет закончился быстрее, чем ушло на запуск самой игры, потому что повезло с подачами. Но затем они приноровились к стандартным приемам, и стало на удивление весело получаться. Во время второго матча, Такао вдруг заметил:  
— Тебе не кажется, что наши персонажи похожи?  
Он заработал очко и подождал с подачей, пока Изуки не ответит.  
— Наверное, это неизбежно. Мы же их делали под себя. У нас похожая комплекция и одинаковый цвет волос. Даже рост один, поэтому твоя одежда нормально на мне сидит.  
В доказательство Изуки чуть оттянул воротник своей футболки. Уже привычный запах Такао на мгновение стал отчетливее.  
— Рост не один, — мгновенно запротестовал Такао, — я на два сантиметра выше!  
Изуки рассмеялся:  
— Да ты прав, я же в твоих вещах просто тону.  
Такао попытался толкнуть Изуки плечом, но в итоге лишь упустил мяч, а заодно проиграл сет и матч.  
— Ого, да я крут-ас! — воскликнул Изуки. Такао со смехом застонал.  
— Давай теперь бокс.  
Изуки с готовностью согласился.  
— Уверен, тут тоже будет отличное попадание, — он кинул взгляд на часы: — Половина седьмого, счет пошел на секунды.  
Они все равно начали матч, но пару минут спустя в дверь позвонили. Такао с широкой улыбкой нажал на паузу:  
— В десять секунд, конечно, не уложились, зато утешительный приз должен быть сногсшибательным.  
Изуки гордо потрепал его по голове. Пока Такао ходил за доставкой, Изуки решил накрыть на стол, хотя им мало что требовалось. Скоро Такао вернулся с коробками, и живот Изуки тут же с энтузиазмом и громким урчанием отреагировал на волну вкусных запахов горячей еды. Пиццу уже удобно нарезали. Но стоило только Изуки поднести ко рту первый кусочек, как Такао громко завопил:  
— Стой!  
Испытывая неизвестно откуда взявшуюся вину, Изуки медленно закрыл рот и опустил руку:  
— Да?  
Такао громко расхохотался и поторопился извиниться.  
— Прости! Не хотел тебя напугать, — а затем сверкнул веселым взглядом: — просто подумал, что надо устроить небольшое соревнование.  
После чего с надеждой уставился на Изуки, видимо, в ожидании ответного энтузиазма, но Изуки только головой покачал, тихонько посмеиваясь.  
— Такао, — протянул Изуки, — что с тобой сегодня?  
Изуки вовсе не бранил его, и Такао, понимая это, демонстративно надулся:  
— Излишек энергии. Мы же так и не поиграли в баскетбол.  
Изуки хихикнул и протянул руку, снова растрепывая Такао волосы. Такие мягкие, что хотелось просто перебирать их всю ночь. Прежде чем момент неловко затянулся, Изуки отнял руку, но успел заметить, как Такао прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Сердце ухнуло в пятки, словно он оступился на лестнице, и пришлось напомнить себе не слишком-то обнадеживаться. В попытке отвлечься Изуки решил подыграть:  
— Сейчас посоревнуемся, не дуйся, а то ты на птенчика похож.  
Такао пнул его под столом, но не смог скрыть улыбку.  
— Ладно, тогда начнем с одного куска. Победитель, хм-м… победителю достанется кровать.  
Изуки свел брови:  
— Ты же все равно ко мне на футон переползешь?  
На секунду показалось, что Такао покраснел, но Изуки списал все на стремление выдать желаемое за действительное.  
— Это только если проиграешь. Если выиграешь, переползу на кровать.  
Слишком он самоуверенный, чтобы краснеть, решил Изуки и чуть не пропустил громкое «начали!», которое, видимо, обозначало сигнал к старту.  
Не то чтобы Изуки сильно старался, если быть до конца откровенным. Обещание ночных объятий, вне зависимости от итога, казалось одновременно и благословением, и проклятием. Наполовину разобравшись со своей порцией, Изуки поднял голову и увидел, как Такао запихивает в рот весь кусок целиком. Изуки выпучил глаза, с усилием сглотнул. На краю сознания забилась мысль о несуществующем у Такао глотательном рефлексе. Лицо полыхнуло, Изуки все-таки подавился и громко закашлял. Такао вскочил и с удивлением уставился на него, изо рта свесился недоеденный кусок.  
— Тфы ф пофяфке? — промямлил Такао с полным ртом. Изуки кивнул, но протянутый стакан с водой принял с благодарностью. Напившись, Изуки сделал глубокий вдох, но не успел отдышаться, как Такао победно завопил:  
— Я победил! Какая жалость, придется спать на футоне.  
Изуки прожег его красноречивым взглядом и прочистил горло в последний раз.  
Такао довольно смотрел на него.  
— Давай быстрее! Заканчивай, и начнем следующий раунд.  
Изуки тяжело вздохнул, пробормотал.  
— Поверить не могу, — и поспешил доесть, пока Такао придумывал правила для следующего раунда.  
— Хорошо. В этот раз берем два куска. Победитель решает, чем займемся в остаток вечера.  
— Мы же собирались доиграть? — Изуки проглотил последний кусок и кивнул в сторону приставки. Такао замотал головой.  
— Не-е. Не думаю, что стоит продолжать эту акробатику с полным животом, а играть нормально как-то скучно.  
— Как все по-взрослому, — поддразнил Изуки, чем заслужил еще один игривый пинок. Такао подождал, когда Изуки все нормально доест, и объявил второй раунд.  
— Отлично! Помни. Два куска. На старт. Внимание. Начали!  
И сразу же запихнул полкуска в рот. Изуки усилием воли заставил себя не отвлекаться, а заодно подстегнул собственный боевой дух. Так что в итоге даже выиграл с двухсекундным отрывом. Такао снова надулся.  
— Ну бли-и-ин, а ведь ты так тормозил в начале.  
Изуки победно приложился к соку и усмехнулся.  
— Да я даже не пытался в первом раунде, — похвастался он и тихо добавил: — Отвлекся просто…  
Такао заинтригованно приподнял брови.  
— Отвлекся? На что?  
Изуки проклял свое неумение держать рот на замке и попытался максимально ровно ответить.  
— Да ни на что. Просто… — он скользнул взглядом между губами Такао и пиццей, остановившись в итоге на губах. — Много же ты можешь туда затолкать.  
Глаза у Такао зажглись, он с видом заговорщика наклонился ближе. И выглядел при этом таким хитрым и таинственным, что Изуки невольно подался навстречу.  
— Ну знаешь, — выдохнул Такао, — практиковался.  
А затем выпрямился и расхохотался, пока Изуки отчаянно пытался не задохнуться, подавившись во второй раз. Вот и пытайся тут выглядеть нормально.  
— С сестрой, — объяснил Такао, полюбовался на ярко-красное лицо Изуки и продолжил: — Она любит у меня из тарелки воровать, так что пришлось учиться есть очень быстро и много, — затем подождал пару секунд, пока Изуки немного отдышится, и с хулиганской улыбкой наклонился опять: — А о чем, по-твоему, я говорил, а, Шун-чан?  
Изуки снова страшно покраснел и опустил взгляд на свою тарелку:  
— Когда там следующий раунд?  
Такао рассмеялся, но не стал развивать тему.  
— Все почти остыло, так что давай этот будет последний. Съедаем, что осталось, и проигравший исполнит любое желание победителя.  
Изуки не смог бы отрицать, что заинтересован, даже если бы захотел.  
— Любое?  
— Абсолютно любое! — подтвердил Такао и подвигал бровями. Изуки нервно рассмеялся. — А! Не забудь, кстати, придумать нам развлечение, — добавил Такао. И еще через секунду: — И больше не отвлекайся.  
Изуки опасливо сглотнул, и Такао радостно объявил:  
— Начали!  
В этот раз Изуки решил действительно постараться, и если первые пару кусков они с Такао шли вровень, то вскоре его мысли снова начали блуждать. Если он выиграет, что попросить? Нельзя требовать чего-то слишком очевидного, это все равно, что признаться, не сходя с места. А что если предложить Такао встречаться? Это в рамках правил? Но если Такао это не понравится? Если он плохо отреагирует? Как он вообще относится к однополым парам? Он не казался ханжой, но ведь никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов, разве нет? И почему Такао сегодня такой энергичный и даже… игривый? Кокетливый? Может быть, он уже все знает про чувства Изуки? Хотя Изуки не так уж хорошо их скрывал.  
Такао вдруг объявил себя победителем, и Изуки понял, что сидит, уставившись в пустоту. Он перевел взгляд на едва надкушенный треугольник пиццы и горестно уронил голову на стол. Такао утешительно погладил его по голове и рассмеялся.  
— Ну что же ты, Шун-чан, а ведь я говорил не отвлекаться!  
Изуки раздосадовано застонал, что не помешало ему откровенно кайфовать от незамысловатой ласки. Будь он котом, урчал бы от удовольствия. Не поднимая лица, Изуки глухо пробубнил в стол:  
— Ну и чего пожелаете?  
Такао более решительно помассировал ему голову и мягко ответил:  
— Скажу, когда время придет.  
Они провели так пару минут, тихо наслаждаясь моментом, но затем Такао вдруг резко поднялся и со скрипом отодвинул стул. Изуки вздрогнул от неожиданности. Такао собрал их тарелки, отнес к раковине и включил воду.  
— Ну, Шун-чан, чем займемся? — почему-то голос его звучал выше обычного.  
Изуки неохотно поднялся и принялся складывать пустые коробки. Он еще ничего не придумал, но прилепленный к холодильнику рисунок собаки — скорее всего творчество сестренки Такао — навел его на мысль, что пришло время для маленькой мести. Изуки кивнул в сторону рисунка:  
— Я тут подумал, надо бы проверить, как там Кагами-2 поживает. Почему бы тебе не позвонить Мияджи-сану?  
Такао распахнул глаза и заныл:  
— Шун-чан, так не честно! Он уже выпустился, нельзя же просто позвонить ему в пятницу вечером и спросить о здоровье собаки.  
Изуки пожал плечами:  
— Значит, твою будущую просьбу тоже можно не выполнять?  
Такао на полном серьезе задумался, но спустя пару секунд все же сдался:  
— Ладно, позвоню.  
Изуки довольно усмехнулся и схватил Такао за запястье, утягивая за собой.  
— Отлично! Пошли в твою комнату.  
Такао, споткнувшись от удивления, последовал за ним. Изуки усадил его на кровать и забрался следом, устраиваясь за его спиной.  
— Позволь уточнить. Ты будешь звонить, пока я буду тебя щекотать.  
И чтобы продемонстрировать свою серьезность, легонько надавил пальцами Такао между ребер, отчего тот испуганно дернулся.  
— Ну и где справедливость? — взбунтовался Такао, но тут же запнулся и рассмеялся, когда Изуки пошевелил пальцами. Все еще хихикая, Такао достал телефон. — Все-все, звоню уже, просто прекрати.  
Он набрал номер Мияджи и оглянулся на Изуки:  
— Поставить на громкую связь?  
Изуки сначала хотел согласиться, но затем покачал головой:  
— Нет, я лучше так послушаю.  
А потом чуть толкнул руку Такао, прижимая его телефон к уху, а сам прижался к трубке с другой стороны. И слышно хорошо, и есть причина оказаться ближе к Такао. Оставалось только надеяться, что Такао не почувствует, как сильно колотится у Изуки сердце там, где их тела соприкасались. После третьего гудка Мияджи ответил:  
— Такао? Чего тебе?  
Такао сглотнул, когда Изуки легонько провел пальцами по его ребрам.  
— Эм, добрый вечер, семпай. Я… Я просто хотел узнать, может… в смысле, как…  
Изуки услышал, как Мияджи выдохнул что-то среднее между тяжелым вздохом и цыканьем, прежде чем скомандовать:  
— Прекрати заикаться. Что случилось?  
Такао привычно выпрямился по струнке. Изуки улыбнулся себе под нос и вдруг пустил пальцы в дело. Такао завизжал.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь, Такао?! — ответно заорали из динамика, и Изуки, наклонившись к другому плечу Такао, тихонько прошептал:  
— Да, Такао, что ты творишь?  
Такао под его руками вздрогнул всем телом. Изуки не понимал, откуда в нем все это берется, но обладать властью над Такао оказалось крайне приятно. Изуки вновь прижался к трубке.  
— Такао, если это такой розыгрыш, то богом глянусь, я заставлю Юю удвоить твои тренировки на две недели как минимум.  
Такао вновь выпрямился, и Изуки не сдержал смешка.  
— Нет, Мияджи-семпай, простите. Дело в том, что Шун-ча… то есть Изуки-сан из Сейрин сейчас у меня в гостях, и он очень хотел узнать, как…  
— А-а, — понятливо протянул Мияджи на другой стороне линии, — так вы по-прежнему устраиваете свои еженедельные свидания?  
Изуки с Такао синхронно поперхнулись. Сердце Изуки забилось так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. И пока Такао шипел в телефон, объясняя, что Изуки был с ними, когда они нашли собаку, Изуки отпустил его и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы отдышаться. Окончание разговора он прослушал.  
Вскоре Такао повесил трубку, но Изуки не смог бы ответить, сколько времени точно прошло. Молчание затянулось, и впервые с того момента, как они стали общаться ближе, тишина казалась неловкой. Изуки отчаянно старался придумать новую тему для разговора, но ничего не находил, и потому выдохнул с облегчением, когда Такао сказал:  
— Ты слышал? Его теперь зовут Масару.  
Изуки тряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться.  
— Мияджи-сана?  
Такао рассмеялся:  
— Да нет же, дурачок. Собаку.  
Смеялся Такао всегда заразительно, вот и сейчас Изуки не сдержался, тоже начав хихикать. Такао откинулся ему на грудь, и вся неловкость будто испарилась. До тех пор, пока Такао не профыркал сквозь смешки:  
— Ты извини за Мияджи-сана. Когда он еще состоял в клубе, то частенько дразнил меня на эту тему. Мы тогда с тобой как раз начали дружить, — он неловко потер шею и добавил: — Я однажды необдуманно назвал тебя своей второй половинкой, и он все неправильно понял. Прости.  
Сердце Изуки взлетело и разбилось в одно мгновение. Он мягко отстранил Такао и поднялся с кровати.  
— Ты погляди, еще восьми даже нет? Чем займемся дальше? Закончим с боксом?  
Такао, странно задумчивый, медленно поднялся следом. Но затем его лицо прояснилось.  
— А вот и нет! У меня появилась отличная идея!  
А затем хитро прикрыл рот рукой и наклонился к уху Изуки, прошептав:  
— Давай построим крепость. Из подушек.  
И не оставив Изуки ни времени, ни шанса отреагировать, поскакал в гостиную, принимаясь складывать электронику. Изуки просто стоял в дверном проеме и молча смотрел, как Такао сгребает с дивана все подушки, впихивает их ему в руки и выталкивает вместе с ними в спальню.  
— Ты начинай. А я еще материалов наберу.  
Изуки не сдержал расползающейся по лицу улыбки.  
— Я тебе сразу говорю, в ролевые игры мы тут играть не будем.  
— Ой да ладно, — донеслось из прихожей, — нас ждет величайшее приключение!  
Изуки скинул подушки к Такао на кровать и полез в шкаф за запасными одеялами, крикнув в ответ.  
— Как скажите, мистер Хоббит, — и подпрыгнул, когда Такао, заваленный одеялами с ног до головы, внезапно появился в комнате.  
— Все еще выше тебя, — поддразнил Такао, так же сгрузив свою ношу на кровать. И рассмеялся, когда Изуки, надувшись, проворчал:  
— На чуть-чуть.  
Такао встал руки в боки, осмотрел их добычу и удовлетворенно хмыкнул:  
— Отлично, этого должно хватить. Начнем же!  
Сначала они отделили подушки от одеял, чтобы лучше оценить их «сокровище». Но только Изуки собрался приступить к постройке башни, как Такао его остановил:  
— Погоди, давай сжульничаем немного, — и вышел из комнаты, вернувшись через минуту с парочкой стульев. Изуки помог ему, и Такао поставил стулья недалеко от кровати и примерно в метре друг от друга.  
— Построим секретный проход, чтобы никто не нашел наше логово, — серьезно пояснил Такао, и Изуки рассмеялся:  
— Да ты, я смотрю, увлекся.  
Такао картинно возмутился, словно услышал ужасное оскорбление.  
— Постройка крепости — очень серьезное дело! И да будет тебе известно, я практически дипломированный специалист в этом деле. Младшая сестра — это вам не шутки!  
Изуки снова беззлобно фыркнул, и вместе они накрыли стулья большой простыней, придавая их крепости первичную форму.  
Когда они закончили выкладывать подушки в виде двух башенок, Такао сказал:  
— На самом деле ты тоже можешь быть хоббитом, если хочешь. Но я тогда буду Фродо.  
Они накинули на башенки второй край простыни и принялись сооружать «стены» из одеял.  
— Не глупи, Такао, — рассмеялся Изуки, — у нас же с тобой каждый день какой-то мерри крисмас! Мы точно с тобой Мэрри и Пиппин.  
— А! — воскликнул Такао, словно до него что-то дошло. — Точно.  
В уютной тишине они продолжили работать над крепостью, подсовывая подушки туда, где она казалась слегка нестабильной, когда Такао, увлеченный своим «тайным входом», как бы между делом заметил:  
— Знаешь, мне всегда казалось, что у этих двоих особенные отношения…  
Изуки понятия не имел, как реагировать на его слова — разве что краснеть до ушей и хватать ртом воздух — но этого и не потребовалось, потому что секунду спустя Такао рухнул на кровать и объявил:  
— Готово!  
Изуки с облегчением выдохнул и присоединился к нему. Вход получился на загляденье. Такао так развесил простыни, что образовались небольшие дверки, которые можно было отодвинуть и войти внутрь. Похоже, он не лукавил, говоря о своем опыте.  
Такао приподнял полог и приглашающе взмахнул рукой:  
— Так как вы давненько подобным не занимались, честь первым ступить в этот форт отходит вам, мой дорогой мистер Хоббит.  
Изуки шутливо показал ему язык, но послушно полез. Внутри оказалось темно и тесно, и Изуки всерьез забеспокоился, что они тут просто не поместятся.  
— Слушай, а ты уверен, что мы тут не застрянем? — озвучил свои мысли Изуки, когда Такао, не глядя, полез к нему.  
— Конечно, уверен, я же эксперт, ты забыл?  
Наконец Такао протиснулся до конца, подтягиваясь на руках, и каким-то образом оказался над Изуки, стоя на коленях и упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его головы.  
— Ого, как-то тут тесновато, — пробормотал Такао, пока Изуки изо всех сил удерживал свои мысли в правильном русле. — А! — вдруг вскрикнул Такао. — Кажется, я забыл включить в расчеты то, что ты больше моей сестры. Ой.  
Даже в темноте Изуки знал, какую Такао сейчас состроил физиономию, и уже задумался о том, чтобы пнуть его хорошенько. Но быстро забыл об этом, потому что Такао вновь заерзал.  
— Ты что делаешь? — зашипел Изуки, когда Такао больно проехался коленом по его бедру.  
— Давай, — подтолкнул Такао, — повернись на бок, чтобы я смог вытянуться рядом.  
Изуки знал, что обязательно пожалеет и что следовало бы воспротивиться, но тело все сделало за него. Секунду спустя Такао уже лежал рядом, их руки почти переплетались.  
Некоторое время прошло в тишине, но затем Такао прошептал:  
— Эй, Шун-чан.  
— Что? — так же шепотом отозвался Изуки, опасаясь, что если повысит голос, то проснется от этого сна.  
Такао закинул на него одну руку и придвинулся еще чуть ближе, его нога легонько дотронулась там, где соприкасались бедра Изуки.  
— Можно теперь я загадаю желание?  
Сердце Изуки бухнуло и заколотилось, дыхание тут же подстроилось под ритм, и окружающая температура за секунду словно выросла на сто градусов.  
— Эм, конечно, — выдохнул Изуки, все еще не рискуя повышать голос.  
— Ладно. Тогда…— Такао замялся. Он не часто показывал такую нерешительность, и Изуки напрягся еще сильнее, боясь того, что услышит. — Можешь назвать меня по имени?  
Изуки моргнул раз, другой и переспросил уже нормальным голосом:  
— В смысле, «Такао»?  
Внезапно стало все равно. На обстановку и настроение, потому что, как оказалось, не было никакого «настроения». Такао сердито фыркнул и продолжил тем же приглушенным тоном:  
— Нет, не фамилией, именем. Казунари?  
— О, — осмысленно выдал Изуки и на целую минуту этим и ограничился. В душе вновь затеплилась надежда, и гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Изуки не представлял, что с ним станет, если и теперь он ошибется.  
Изуки сделал неровный вдох, пару раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, и очень осторожно произнес:  
— Казу… Казу-нари.  
В лицо словно плеснули кипятком, и стало только хуже, когда Такао тихо выдохнул:  
— Еще.  
А затем чуть надавил коленом между ног Изуки, и Изуки развел их, позволяя эту новую во всех смыслах близость. С невиданной прежде смелостью он поднял руку и, повторяя за Такао, опустил ему на бедро. Теперь-то Такао точно чувствовал, как бьется пульс Изуки, но его это больше не волновало. Теперь он не сомневался, правильно или нет понимает ситуацию. Изуки чуть наклонил голову и повторил:  
— Казуна…  
Прежде чем он успел договорить, их губы встретились, и впервые в жизни Изуки действительно почувствовал, что может летать. Тело стало очень легким, и Изуки невольно порадовался, что они лежат, потому что голова закружилась от счастья. Не разрывая поцелуй и не отпуская Такао, Изуки крепче обнял его и притянул к себе.  
Неизвестно сколько они провели вот так, осторожно исследуя губы друг друга. Изуки поднял руку и коснулся щеки Такао, просто чтобы почувствовать, каково это. И ахнул, когда Такао приоткрыл рот и легонько лизнул его в губы.  
Изуки только успел повторить за ним, на секунду коснувшись языка Такао своим, как внутри него взорвались фейерверки, а внешний мир обрушился водопадом подушек и одеял. Их собственная крепость погребла их под собой. Они завозились в панике, выбираясь наружу и жадно глотая воздух, глянули друг на друга и одновременно начали смеяться. Руки-ноги так и не расцепили.  
— Специалист, значит, да? — поддразнил Изуки.  
— Я же сказал, — Такао так хохотал, что почти не мог говорить, — почти специалист.  
Изуки взъерошил ему волосы, и «бабочки в животе» привычно запорхали, но теперь уже с совсем иным подтекстом.  
— Правильно, кто же выдаст диплом за такой облом.  
Такао, все еще посмеиваясь, уткнулся лицом в ладонь Изуки:  
— Но ты же все равно меня любишь.  
Изуки смягчил прикосновение, нежно поглаживая Такао по голове, пока не заслужил его пристальное внимание, и, когда Такао, наконец, поднял на него взгляд, тепло улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Как же иначе, — а затем под мягкие звуки дождя за окном притянул Такао в очередной поцелуй.

P.S.: спали они в ту ночь вместе.

Конец.


End file.
